


Black Tea and Honey

by anoname



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Computer Programming, DNF, Friends to Lovers, I just love the dream team dynamic, It's really just self indulgent, M/M, No Smut, Sapnap is a third wheel, So much caffeine, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Very fluffy, are we surprised? no, based off a drawing I saw, dream is a TA, dream is tired, dreamnotfound, friends sapnap and george, how do people do this, idk how to tag oops, no beta we die like men, probably will update this later when I learn how to tag, they make me happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoname/pseuds/anoname
Summary: George and Sapnap are best friends and computer science majors who work at the same coffee house. Their regular workday gets sidetracked when an attractive man with what George believes are yellow eyes and the weight of too much work on his shoulders walks in.George is a little mesmerized, Sapnap is a little humored, and Dream is a little (lot) oblivious and just wants to catch up on his work before he has to start his work as a TA for his old game code teacher.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 25





	Black Tea and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that I'm actually sharing so if you have any feedback I would love to hear it! You can also follow me for updates, shit posts, or even give me feedback on my twitter @anoname_ao3 ! Also this piece began because I was inspired by a drawing done by @rosegoldcricket on tiktok, but it kind of took on a life of it's own lol. Definitely do check out her sick piece!!
> 
> Obviously this has dnf in it and if any of the people involved in my story ever change their boundaries or how they feel about things being written about them it will be taken down no questions asked.

Sapnap was manning the front counter when George walked into the shop, obviously tired from his disheveled appearance. His blue hoodie hung on his like a small weight pulling down on his shoulders, hiding the top of his crinkled jeans. 

“Rough night?” Sapnap asked. George grunted in reply. 

It took him a few minutes, but George soon joined Sapnap at the front counter, shoving a to-go cup under the coffee maker and grabbing a rag to start wiping down counters while he waited for his coffee to finish brewing. This was a normal occurrence for the both of them, no matter how much they hated it. They often had shifts that overlapped, one of them walking in on the other still tired and grumpy from the long nights spent on classwork. It’s actually the reason they’re friends. 

For some reason, this café, a two-block walk from the center of their college campus, was a hot spot for the computer science majors. Over half the people who worked there were and there was at least one or two peopled coding in the back corner every day. The semester began a week ago and already their teachers were piling on stupid amounts of homework.

George topped his coffee with milk, making the oak brown a lighter color. “I can’t believe Condor assigned us that stupid fucking project. A whole ass website for a business? In a week? No, I don’t need sleep or anything,” George scoffed, sipped his coffee, and leaned back on the counter as they had no one to serve currently. 

“Hey, at least we have our game code class tomorrow. Oh and that TA is gonna be there this time!” Sapnap smiled.

Although George and Sapnap became friends through their computer science intro class their freshmen year, are in the same major, and essentially have the same work schedule, they always had a hard time getting their class schedules to match up. Their one class together this semester is game code and so it easily became both of their favorite. Their teacher explained that they had a TA, but he wasn’t able to move in early enough to come to the first class. This was so exciting to Sapnap because this is what he wanted to do with his degree, and he was going to get to meet and work with someone who had already worked in the field even a little bit. Did someone say a perfect networking opportunity? 

George sighed, turning to the front as they heard the bell ring above the door, “Yeah, I guess that is pretty exciting,”

They looked at the newcomer in the building. He didn’t seem like much when looked at from a distance. Tall, blonde, and tan, but as he walked closer, they noticed how tall and broad the man was. A backpack hung off his shoulders that were hunched in as if he had just dragged himself out of bed. When he was right in front of George at the register, he noticed his eyes, a pale gold that leaned more towards white than yellow, and the dark circles that sat proudly under them. 

George, maybe, had been staring a bit, and Sapnap pushed him out of the way to take the man's order. 

He missed the conversation the two shared, but he snapped back to himself in time to hear the man laugh. A deep chuckle that felt like it would reverberate through George's body if it was part of a song. The man waved in thanks at Sapnap before walking to a booth towards the back corner and pulling out a laptop and planner. 

“Dude,” Sapnap laughed, “What in the hell was that? I swear I just watched you short circuit,” He was still laughing, but at least now he was a little farther away filling a cup with cold brew and ice. 

“I don’t even—I don’t know. I just got so distracted by his eyes. I didn’t even know eyes could be that color, holy shit,” George replied. 

“What? Green?” 

“No? His eyes aren’t green they’re like, a really light gold that gets dark around the edges,” George replied, confused how Sapnap could be so completely wrong. 

“Oh my god, George, you’re color blind, remember?” George's eyes widened. He did, in fact, remember now, that he is color blind. Meaning his eyes weren’t in fact the haunting color he thought was as beautiful as it was odd.

Really, George didn’t mind seeing them the color he did.  
“Okay Loverboy, take this over to Mr. Pretty Eyes over there. Try not to freeze up this time please?” Sapnap was still smiling and laughing softly as George shoved him into the counter, hoping it did more damage than he thought his scrawny arms could do.  
“I’m not going to freeze again now that I’ve seen him,” George replied snarkily.  
George didn’t freeze that time, but he also barely looked at the man. He quickly set the drink down and told him to enjoy it before spinning back to the counter and smacking Sapnaps arm as he continued to laugh. Luckily for George, he didn’t have to interact with the man the rest of his shift. He sat quietly at his table, headphones in and leaning heavily over his laptop as he sometimes took quick notes before looking back at his laptop. George noticed though that he drank his cold brew slowly as if he didn’t want the caffeine all at once, letting the little bit he took in drive him before he needed to take another drink to keep him going.  
He was still sitting there at the end of Sapnaps shift. Still there at the end of Georges as well. He looked to have at least finished his cold brew at this point, but his work seemed to still be pilling high on his shoulders and pressing them down as he worked. He looked tired. George knew the feel and started making a cup of black tea with honey, his last drink before his shift was officially over. 

He poured the drink into a large to-go cup, filling it up as much as he could before putting a lid and sleeve on it. It was still warm on his fingers as he carried it, just enough that it wouldn’t burn his hand. He set it down in place of the empty cold brew cup.

The man looked up, his eyes just as striking as before but they seemed to have dimmed from exhaustion and overwork. George could still see the question in them as he held the empty cup and pushed the new full one towards him. 

“You seem tired, so I made you some black tea with honey in it. On the house,” George grinned at the man, a small one, his lips just barely tipping up, before he turned around to walk out of the coffee house, throwing out the empty cup on his way out. George could feel the man's stare on his back as he left, but little did he know the man was smiling back at him, one that was hidden behind the sips he took of his hot tea. 

~

The game code class was most computer science majors favorite class they had to take. The one downside was that the professor was an early bird and often made the class only available at 9 am, but almost every student says it’s been worth the slight lack of sleep. 

Sapnap sometimes tried to argue that it wasn’t worth waking up so early, but George knew how much he loved this class, no matter how early it was, or how much he denied it, and even when they hadn’t even done anything other than introductions. Sapnap basically ran up to George in front of the building before taking the Monster out of his friend’s hand. 

“I’m so fucking excited,” He said. George snorted, because yeah that totally wasn’t obvious. 

The class was mostly full when they walked in, but they still managed to score seats close to the front of the lecture hall, quick to set their laptops up on the pull-out desks connected to their chairs. They saw someone sat next to the teacher’s desk, assuming it was the student-teacher they were about to meet. Their professor walked in a few moments later, setting up his notes and connecting his computer to the monitor as he waited for his class to settle down before starting. 

“Okay we’re going to start today off analyzing the code of a few popular games for you to take notes on, but first I want your TA to introduce himself. Dream?” 

The man stood up, and goddammit was George fucked.

“Hey everyone! I’m your TA Dream,” he waved as he stood up and looked around the room, “Sorry I wasn’t here to meet you all last week I had an unexpected problem with one of my current projects come up. But I’m Dream as I said and am originally from Florida. I’m a freelance coder and am working on my masters. Feel free to reach out to me with any questions you have!” the man, Dream, as George now knew him, sat back down and the teacher got started on his lesson, pulling up pages of code. 

George was a little preoccupied taking in Dream. He was taller than he originally thought, standing taller than even his teacher who George had quickly realized had to be close to six feet. He wore tan slacks with vertical brown stripes and a black hoodie, the strings tied into a little bow close to his neck. His shoes were simple black and white checkered Vans, but George could see lime green socks peeking out from under his pants. On his (pretty) nose sat a pair of clear framed glasses. 

“So,” Sapnap leaned towards him, “that’s the guy with the pretty eyes right?” George elbowed him. 

“Yeah, I think that’s pretty fucking obvious, dumbass,” George wasn’t usually this harsh when his friend made jabs at him, but he was a little flustered to see the man in something other than sweatpants and a hoodie with bags under his eyes. Especially when he had the audacity to look that good in it with a stupid smile on his face. 

“Get his number after class,” he whispered. George turned towards him. 

“What the fuck, Sap?” he seethed, “No! What the hell he’s our TA!” 

Sapnap shrugged, “Yeah and? He’s our TA, not our teacher, and you think he’s hot. It wouldn’t hurt,”

“I’m not asking for his number,” he mumbled looked back at the pages of code on the projector screen, taking notes on what he could.

“Alright, alright fine,” 

Sapnap stayed quiet for a few minutes. Long enough that George had relaxed into his seat and was fully focused on what his professor was saying once again. 

“Oh, and by the way,” Sapnap interrupted his thoughts again, “You froze again,”


End file.
